The Odd Couple
by Courtgeta
Summary: Dracken and Court two mismatched but powerful trainers start their journey through the Kanto area. They meet up with tough rivals as well as team Magma, Aqua and the all powerful Team Rocket, will they survive together and become Pokemon Masters?


"So what do think Nightshade?" Court asked as she looked down at her new pokemon houndour.

"Dourrr!" he seemed to smirk at the question, his lips slightly curled up showing one glistening one fang.

"Good, then lets go." They walked down the trail heading towards the Pokemon Lab " Its cheaper to steal pokeballs then to buy them, do you understand?"

"Rrrr" Night Shade nodded

"Its settled then" Jumping up to the first branch of a large maple tree they surveyed the large building laid out in front of them. Motioning silently to an open window, Houndour leaped through landing quietly on the hard tiled floor. Court followed suit gracefully landing on the window sill before quietly sliding onto the floor. She pointed to a table at the far corner of the dark room and Houndour silently obeyed, trotting over to it he snatched a small pouch that hung slightly over the edge. Returning to her he dropped it into her waiting hands. "Perfect", she whispered as she stroked his head "Looks like we will make a great team after all" They then jumped back threw the open window, disappearing into the crisp Pallet town air.

"Good morning Professor Oak!" Court called as she walked into the main area of his world renown lab.

"Bah there is nothing good about it!" Prof. Oak sighed as he turned to face her, "Last night sometime I was robbed."

"Robbed?! that's horrible!, what did they take?"

"They took a Pokedex, one of the newest ones meant for the beginning trainers" He began to pace" Also some pokeballs went missing."

"Wow odd, why would someone steal a pokedex when they could just come in and get it normally?" she thought out loud although she had an idea who would be odd enough to do so. "So are there any clues to who could have done this?"

"Just this one..." He turned to the desk where the pokedexs were laying and picked up a piece of paper, handing it to Court he huffed and left to make a phone call

"It figures" she sighed as she scanned the list of names "Kristy stole her own pokedex, I'll never understand that women." Tossing the paper on the desk she waited for the Prof. to return. "Heh, its going to be quite entertaining to see how she gets herself out of this one. She has a wild excuse for everything."

"Sorry about that, I called the police this morning when I first found out in a panic, but now that I realize who stole it I called them back telling them to not bother." He looked at her for a moment before continuing " If you see or hear from Kristy please tell her to come to the Lab, I'm not angry per say just disappointed"

"Yup no problem there Prof." She smiled, she was off scott free.

"Good, Good, thank you very much, now I believe this is yours" he finally smiled as he handed her a Pokedex of her own.

"Sweet thank you very much!" she pocketed the device as she turned to leave "Good bye and thanks again!"

"Remember what I said." he called after her.

"Yuppers!" waving she finally made it back out into the sunshine. "Well it looks like we gotta go to Viridian city first" She stretched and started walking towards the over grown grass that marked the path.

"I left my home and now I see a new horizon (horizon)  
But one day I'll come back to Pallet Town ( I'm coming back coming back)  
I'm on the road to become the greatest trainer  
And I won't quit until I'm #1

We keep on trying  
Then we try some some more We stay together and find a place worth fighting for

I'm on the road ( to Viridian City)  
Meet my friends along the way  
I'm on the road to Viridian City "

Court sang as she wandered down the path fighting threw the thick grass and weeds " Haha that song is stuck in my head" she laughed as she juggled her pokeballs "Well Nightshade we might as well enjoy ourselves seeing as its quite a long walk to the next city."

"Dour" he replied as he trotted in tune to the song she was singing.

"Hmm, I wonder where Kristy is now? She'll most likely be a tough rival " looking down at Nightshade she sighed "Looks like we aren't the only evil people out there...still I'm sure she's no match for me."

"RRrrrrrr" Nightshade growled in agreement.

* * *

Mean while behind a near by tree... 

"Oh man, I never thought the stupid pokedex would be already programed with my name! God I can be dumb at times but I'll fix it" Kristy smacked herself in the forehead in disbelief. All the work in stealing the stupid thing and now she had to go return it to clear her record...all ready! She wandered back to Pallet town made the saddest face she could think of and walked into Prof's Oak's lab. "Hi Professor Oak".

"Oh so your back. Hopefully you brought back my pokedex." Prof. Oak scoffed.

"Yes I did, I was just so eager to get it yesterday. I'm sorry I'll understand if you don't want me to have it." She said as she handed it back to him.

"No that's alright keep it. It is yours anyway but I'm still disappointed that you would steal from me however I am glad that you did return the pokedex." he said handing the shiny red machine back to her.

"Oh thank you! I promise I won't do it again!" Kristy sighed in relief and turned to leave. "Good bye and thanks again!"

"Good bye and try to stay out of trouble!".said the professor as he waved.

"Whew that was a close one huh Night Stalker " she looked down at her partner an adorable male Eevee.

"Oeoe!" he exclaimed up at her.

"Well we better carry on, we have a lot of traveling to do."

* * *

Back in Pallet... 

"Hmmm... this looks like a quite little town." A hansom teenager of about 17 stepped out of the green Treeco Taxi, flipping a tip at the driver he turned and took in the view. "Not much to look at huh Bagon?" as he scanned quickly around he only noticed four or five houses all of which were dwarfed by the sheer size of Prof. Oak's lab.

"Gon gon." Bagon shook his head in agreement and together they sauntered up the faded dirt path towards the lab, Dracken tossed his pokeball casually up in the air, his dark reddish hair blowing in his face hiding his striking coal black eyes. Brushing the annoying locks out of his eyes he entered the lab.

"Hey Professor Oak, whats new?" Dracken smiled pushing his bangs out of his eyes while he walked towards the important figure.

"Hello Dracken, not much im afraid, just robbed and all." Oak had to hide the small smile of amusement that creep-ed up on his face as he watched Dracken go red with anger.

"Who would do such a thing!..." breathing heavily he leaned on the table to steady himself, if there was one thing he hated it was thieves.

"Don't worry about it , we found the culprit and it has been dealt with. "he turned to the table Dracken was leaning against and picked up the pokedex that was meant for him.

Dracken relaxed a little at his statement " Well that's good I suppose...so off topic but has any good looking trainers come through today?"

"Ha same old Dracken, I figured you would ask that sooner or later." Professor Oak laughed as he handed him his pokedex and five pokeballs " Actually just today there were two girls who stopped in Court and Kristy."

"Court and Kristy huh?, well I'll have to check them out, their pokemon skills that is." He said with a slight smirk as he turned and waved good bye.

* * *

A little later on... 

Court and her houndour stopped outside what looked like a huge overgrown forest, the path they were following almost seemed to be eaten up by the darkness of the over sized foliage. A crooked sign was staked just in front of this dark mass and she carefully whipped some mud off so she could see where the creepy path lead. " hmmm I believe this says Viridian path, Viridian city straight ahead, Sweet we made it! its weird how its all over grown though, whatever." together they trudged into the deepening blackness.

"Hey you!" Dracken called just as Court disappeared into the yawning darkness. Surprised she turned around and watched as a breathless red hair guy ran up to her. "Are you by chance Court?" he panted as he finally caught up.

"Yeah, I'm Court." she looked him over silently for a moment " Why do you want to know?"

"Hi I'm Dracken" the exceedingly cute teen straightened up "I just came from the lab and was wondering if you wanted to have a pokemon battle?" his hand strayed to his belt revealing a waiting pokeball.

"A battle? sounds good to me." she smirked as she stepped aside just as Nightshade walked out from behind her, his jet black pelt shone from the sun and he had his pearly white teeth bared for battle.

"You won't win against my dragon type!" he grabbed his pokeball from his waist and tossed it into the air. A blue dragon appeared from a flash of light. "Ok Bagon use your head butt!" his coal black eyes flashed in excitement as pokemon charged forward.

"Nightshade counter with a bite attack!" Court pointed as her houndour ran toward the oncoming dragon, he clamped down hard on bagons head just as they collided however the force of the attacks canceled each other out pushing the two apart.

"Bagon use your head butt again!" Dracken eagerly looked on as his pokemon hit the dark/fire type throwing him roughly off his feet.

"No Nightshade!..." Court watched as he struggled to get up as bagon head butted him a second time sending him through the air and into the dirt. Some how he managed to stand up and dodge yet another head butt from bagon. His eyes glowed red and he bared his teeth, bending into a crouching position he ready-ed himself for the next attack.

"One more Bagon we almost got him!" Dracken cheered " We're set for victory!" bagon charged straight for Nightshade who seemed unable to move out of the way.

Court looked at her houndour as his body seemed to glow red, realizing what he was preparing himself for she yelled out her final match deciding attack " Flame Thrower NOW!" Houndour let loose a mass of fire just a bagon reached him, the flames slammed mercilessly into his face causing him to black out. Falling to the ground in a daze he resembled a burnt chicken. Dracken sighed and returned his Bagon to his pokeball but not before giving him some fresh water to help heal and cool his wounds, and walked in front of Court.

"Close match huh?" he kicked the dirt with his shoe as he looked at the ground.

"Yeah..." she sprayed a potion on her pokemon before returning him to his pokeball for a well deserved rest. Standing up she looked at Dracken's face for the first time and couldn't help but blurt out the obvious. "Your eyes are really really dark... I mean sorry its just... I've never seen black eyes before."

"That's alright, I get that kind of thing all the time." he smiled as he pushed back his bangs once again. " Would you mind if I travel with you? I mean if you want to train alone I understand."

"Well, I suppose you could tag along." she smiled back her deep blue eyes sparked for a second like they held a deep secret, but just for a second. "Travelling in a group is better then alone anyway, but I will have to go off on my own once we get to Cerulean City as I have some...business to attend to."

"Of course no problem! I'm so glad we can be friends." Smiling at each other they heading into the overgrown path towards Viridian.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter, this is a completely revised version of the original I wrote about 3 years ago. I do not own pokemon in any way lol. Dracken, Court and Kristy are all original characters so please do not steal them. please Read and Review 


End file.
